dreamlogoswiki30fandomcom-20200214-history
Dolby Surround (Nexonia)
1st Trailer (1975-2002) Logo: Superimposed in the closing credits of a movie or a show is PRESENTED IN in Arial Italic font. Below it is the DD Dolby symbol and next to it is DOLBY SURROUND in a box. This may not count as it's just part of the credits, whereas the ones below aren't. Game Variants: *The logo on Druid is revealed by light and the shield appears to be gray, but the next second it opens at full view and becomes golden with "SURROUND" below. *The same logo with a white background appeared on the first Burnout ''game. *''Need for Speed 2 has the same logo, but it moves into the screen with engine sounds, and the floor has several lighted circles it passes by. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing/opening theme of a movie or show. Availability: Common. The opening variant which can be seen on 1998 episodes of Thomas & Friends on Sprout and on DVD and episodes of The Simpsons on FOX. Appeared in games, too (for example, the still version was seen on'' Krazy Ivan''). Scare Factor: TBA 2nd Trailer (1990s) Nickname: "Dolby in Space" Logo: We see DD doors closed on the whole screen, as they open wide and SURROUND floats by, then returns in opposite direction through the doors' holes. After this DOLBY flies through the same door holes and two words meet in distance. The doors close and move to the left, while the name is taken inside the rectangle. "PRESENTED IN" appears above, in different languages (depending on the country). FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A quiet synth drone and bell toll to start, and a quiet 4-note string-section and synth jingle. Whooshing sounds are heard as the words and the rectangle fly around. The jingle ends with a synth chime fade out. Availability: Rare. It appears at the beginning of Spunky's First Christmas, Spunky's Circus Adventure and Spunky's Camping Adventure. It also appears on foreign VHS tapes in the UK and France, as well as the game Armored Fist 2. Editor's Note: TBA 3rd Trailer (????) Nickname: "The Best Sound All 'Round!" Logo: We start in a room with a sleeping cat and a goldfish. Then some guy crashes in the front door carrying a box with the D(I SURROUND logo on it. The camera zooms into the D(I on the box and out of the D(I button on his remote, which he then presses, resulting in sound waves striking toward his speakers around him. His room turns into a movie theater and he eats popcorn, then the ocean. He changes this into a rock concert where the cat is being thrown around. The two then change to outer space floating under a shooting spaceship. Finally, he switches to a blank background, where he and the cat suddenly fall out of the shot. The D(I SURROUND logo appears with the text "The Best Sound All Round!" in red drawn text that shakes. The cat walks from the right to the left with a sack. "Produced by Capstone Films and Wibbly Wobbly Films" (the animation companies) appears below. FX/SFX: The jiggly cartoon animation, produced by the aforementioned companies. Music/Sounds: A calm, weird synth cartoon ditty plays throughout which turns into rousing orchestral music, a rock version of the ditty, which resumes near the end. Strange synth or cartoon sounds correspond to the animation. These sounds are placed on certain sides or pan around to demonstrate surround sound. Availability: Unknown. It might've been a promotional featurette or test on one of their demo discs. Editor's Note: TBA Category:Nexonia